


Star-SPANKled Banner

by Guggi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Consensual Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Kink Is Fun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Short One Shot, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: A hand caressed his flank, moving its way lower to the waistband of his pants. Steve wiggled his hips in an eager attempt to rid himself of the bothersome fabric, but to little avail. Bucky came to his rescue, pulling down the restraining cloth in one swift motion. He took a step back in wonder.And burst out laughing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Star-SPANKled Banner

**Author's Note:**

> My initial reaction as I thought this up: ... huh? o.O

Steve bent over the bed, hands resting on top of the soft covers, as per Bucky’s very recent orders. He smiled to himself, eyes staring straight into the gray walls. Exhaling deeply behind him was Bucky, his boyfriend, his partner, his life, his Sun, Moon and stars, his everything. 

And, of course, his own personal brat tamer. 

A cough broke the silence in the room. “You know the drill, dear. Tell me what you did.” 

“I talked back.” 

“You talked back?” 

Steve made a face, luckily only visible to himself due to his current position. “I talked back. With a snarky attitude.” 

“Correct. And what does talking back with an attitude get you?” 

“Rewarded.” 

“Steven.”

“Sorry, a spanking.” 

“Correct again.” Bucky strolled closer, hands behind his back. “And since you’d been issued two previous warnings about keeping that sass to a minimum - which you so thoroughly and whole-heartedly ignored to the fullest - you’re getting this spanking standing over the bed and  _ not _ across my lap.” 

Steve felt a whine coming on. Being deprived of Bucky’s warm lap was the only real punishment of the day. Ass up over his boyfriend’s familiar knees was one of his favorite settings. 

A hand caressed his flank, moving its way lower to the waistband of his pants. Steve wiggled his hips in an eager attempt to rid himself of the bothersome fabric, but to little avail. Bucky came to his rescue, pulling down the restraining cloth in one swift motion. He took a step back in wonder. 

And burst out laughing. 

Steve glanced innocently over his shoulder. “Whatever is the matter?” 

“Steve! Stars and Stripes boxers? Seriously?” 

“Yeah. You wouldn’t spank Old Glory, now would you? That could be considered disloyal to the flag and all it stands for.” 

“Think you’re clever now, don’t you?” 

“‘m just saying. Better treat the symbol of our nation with some respect.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Oh, I’ll treat it with respect. I’ll treat it with so much damn respect that I’ll rip it right off you, make sure that ass of yours matches the red color on our flag and then I’ll place it down on the bed, so I can fuck you into the mattress on top of that beloved Star-Spangled Banner.” 

_ Well, that’s that plan down the drain. _

Steve bit his lip and writhed beneath Bucky’s now firm grip. “Now, no more ingenuity on your behalf if you know what’s good for you. Understood?”

A single nod. 

“Very well then.” Bucky’s fingers rested at the waistband of those colored boxers. They went the same way as the pants just before them. 

As the boxers hit the floor, Bucky’s exasperated and drawn-out guttural noise made this the highlight of Steve’s day. Two tiny Red, White, and Blue stickers stared right back at Bucky, one situated on each plump cheek. 

  
He ripped them off, mumbling something about ‘brats never changing’. Steve’s guffaw was quickly drowned out by Bucky’s raised hand, descending and landing right where buttocks met thighs in an audible  _ smack! _

**Author's Note:**

> I (a non-American) mean no disrespect to the American flag
> 
> Also, this is how I chose to write my first ever Marvel fic ??


End file.
